NEW BOY TEA BOY PART 8
by deetatarant
Summary: 365 days that weren't......


**NEW BOY TEA BOY: PART 8**

"What do you mean he's gone off with his doctor?" Gwen demanded.

Ianto heaved out a sigh. He'd just shown his colleagues the security footage of Jack disappearing as he clung on to the sides of a blue 1950's police box.

"The Doctor is the reason why Torchwood was founded in the first place. He is considered to be enemy # 1. He was involved in the destruction of Canary Wharf." Ianto explained.

Owen and Tosh were stood, both with their arms folded glaring at Ianto.

"And how do you know all this Tea Boy?"

"It's my job Owen. Archivist, remember, there's a whole room devoted to the Doctor if you actually cared to look. I saw him at Canary Wharf myself...Jack won't be coming back I can guarantee it." Ianto tried and failed to keep the hurt out of his tone and Tosh offered him a sympathetic smile.

Gwen was shaking her head defiantly. "He wouldn't just desert us Ianto, he wouldn't. He loves us."

Ianto shifted his gaze to her and narrowed his eyes. "Believe what you like... Two hours ago he was fucking me and telling me he'd never leave my side, that he'd always love me. We're nothing to him, just toys he drops when he gets bored."

"Ianto, you don't really believe that do you?" Tosh asked.

Ianto shuddered wondering why he couldn't trust his own instinct to believe in Jack.

"What's it matter? We still have Torchwood to run." Owen snapped. "So Cooper looks like you're in charge then."

Ianto's and Tosh's heads snapped round at that.

"Why exactly?" Ianto was indignant, that cow had no right being in charge.

Owen shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because as second in command before Jack left it falls to me to give orders. Gwen you're in charge!"

Gwen looked distinctly smug about it and Tosh just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Fine, of course. Well let's try to share the responsibility and work together shall we?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, absolutely furious and before he realised he was even speaking.

"Then accept my resignation, effective immediately." He began to pull things out of his trouser pockets. "Here's my ID and security pass, my gun is on my desk." He shoved the items into Gwen's hands and went and grabbed his coat and departed leaving three former colleagues standing in stunned silence behind him.

Owen was the first to recover himself. "Did he just do that?"

Tosh ran and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going after him."

Ianto was half way across the Plass by the time Tosh caught up with him and she had to grab his arm to get him to stop. Ianto jerked his elbow from her grip and glared at her.

"Ianto, where are you going?" Tosh was breathless.

"Home. Where else would I be going?"

"You tell me. You can't just walk out like that!"

Ianto's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "Jack did, what gives him exclusive rights?"

Tosh looked exasperated. "Ianto come on. He'll probably be back in a few days."

Ianto shook his head at her blind faith. "Yeah right! You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Ianto, you're over reacting. Even if Jack doesn't come back. We need you."

Ianto clenched his fists. "You don't need me and I sure as hell won't take an order from that self righteous cow that Owen has put in charge. You should be running things, not her, she has no right. The same as she had no right when Jack lay on that slab for three days. I hate that bitch!"

Tosh took a pace back, she hadn't seen Ianto this angry since the Lisa thing. "I know she can be a bit insensitive, but she's not that bad."

"She is where Jack is concerned. Anyway it longer matters. I'm not coming back."

"So what will you do?"

Ianto looked past her, over the Plass. "Harold Saxon offered me a job. I think I am going to take it."

"Please reconsider Ianto."

He shook his head at her earnest expression. "Sorry Tosh. I'm not going back to Torchwood. There is nothing there for me anymore." Ianto turned and kept walking, hands deep in his pockets to keep them warm.

Two weeks later and Ianto found himself in the role of Harry Saxon's new private secretary. The whole thing was a bit whirl wind actually. Ianto had contacted the Prime Minister's Office notifying him of the change in circumstances at Torchwood3 and within an hour Saxon himself was ringing him back and offering him the new post. Ianto took it and now he was sitting in a helicopter on his way to the Valiant, Lucy Cole Saxon at his side gripping his hand with an excited grin on her face.

Ianto stood in the conference room and waited for the Prime Minister to arrive. There was an excited mood in the air. Various delegates and officials were arriving on board to meet the Toclafane and it had been Ianto's job to get everyone seated in their appropriate places and organise the TV crew...the list was endless. It had been a frantic few days and he was really rather proud of himself for getting so much done such a short space of time. The PM was meeting the American President at RAF Lyneham, apparently he wanted to take over the 'first contact' introductions and Harry had graciously stepped aside to allow him the honour. Ianto was looking forward to meeting the US president even if he was a bit of a dick. He had already been introduced to Earth's new extra terrestrial friends and Ianto rather liked them, they seemed to have a playful nature and had been most helpful over the last few days with so much to organise. Ianto had been on the Valiant for some months now. He liked it there, he felt at home, felt needed and appreciated, was dating a pretty UNIT officer and spent most days in the company of either Mr or Mrs Saxon, who both doted on him. Harry Saxon had worked hard negotiating with the Toclafane securing an alliance with earth that could only be of benefit to the entire world. Ianto had nothing but admiration for the man. He had heard nothing from Torchwood since his departure from Cardiff. No one had filed any reports and the onetime Ianto had been required to contact the Cardiff office no one had bothered answering the phones. So much for Gwen Cooper's leadership. Ianto had no regrets accept that he had lost touch with Toshiko, his Japanese princess, his angel and he did miss her. Occasionally, he'd even think of Jack, but never with fondness, just a twist in the gut at being betrayed and deserted.

When the Toclafane came Ianto had watched them through the windows in his quarters. He saw cities burn beneath them and was completely unmoved. What had anyone on Earth ever done for him? He had a new life now and nothing on the Earth below mattered anymore. It was a closed chapter on his life.

Then one day Harry summoned him to the conference room. He had had a lot less to do since the arrival of the silver spheres. Ianto dressed as impeccably as ever stepped through the doors with a smile on his pale face. Harry Saxon trotted over and embraced him enthusiastically.

"Ianto! So lovely to see you, come see, come see. I have a guest I'd like you very much to meet." He grabbed Ianto's hand and the young man could not help but be infected by his enthusiasm.

They stopped dead before a withered man in a wheel chair.

Harry was gesticulating exuberantly. "Ianto Jones, meet...The Doctor."

The smile fell away from Ianto's face as he looked down on the pitiful creature in the chair.

"Doctor, this is Ianto Jones. Ianto, this is the man that Jackie boy left you for."

The old man in the chair looked impassive and very slightly pitying at Ianto and Ianto seethed, his hatred simmering beneath his blank expression. He looked from the Doctor to Harry Saxon as if for confirmation, this was not the man Ianto remembered from Canary Wharf. Harry was nodding his head energetically.

"Bit older than he was last time you saw him."

Ianto looked back to the Doctor and pulled a face. "He doesn't look much."

Saxon's arm was draped over his shoulder and he whispered into Ianto's ear. "He's trouble, as I'm sure you already know. This traitor is what your freak of a Captain stood you up for. I know how he broke your heart Ianto and now I can make it all better for you. You can have your revenge. Would you like that?"

Ianto nodded slowly. "Jack's here?"

"Oh yes. Would you like to see him?"

A second nod.

Harold Saxon led Ianto into the bowels of the great ship. Ianto had never been down to the engineering levels before now, had had no reason to. Saxon was almost manic with excitement.

"Imagine my curiosity when I discovered he couldn't die, well stay dead anyway. It's been quite an interesting few weeks. Well here we are, in you go."

A UNIT guard opened the metal containment door and there stood Jack his manacled arms stretched out on either side keeping him upright on his feet. The Captains face was not how Ianto remembered it. The colour was gone from his complexion, his face looked gaunt and the moment Ianto stepped into the space there was deep dread in his eyes. Harold Saxon did not follow Ianto into the room. Ianto froze two paces in and folded his arms across his chest, a look of disgust marring his young face. Jack appeared momentarily confused.

"Oh God Ianto, are you OK are you hurt?"

Ianto did not move, but narrowed his eyes and glared. "I'm quite fine." He replied levelly.

Jack tugged at his restraints. "Are you sure, you weren't hurt?"

"Would you care if I was?"

"Ianto?" Jack was really confused now and more satisfyingly, uncertain.

"You left us Jack."

"What?"

"You deserted us, ran off with the Doctor, an enemy to Torchwood. After everything we have all been through, how could you do that?"

"Ianto? Please tell me you're ok? The others are they alright?"

Ianto stood there, trying to look impassive but his anger radiated off him in waves. Jack had a horrified look on his face as comprehension began to sink in.

"I haven't worked for Torchwood since the day you left us. Owen put the Cooper woman in charge. You lied to me, you murdered my girlfriend when she could have been saved and that Doctor of yours murdered everyone at Canary Wharf."

"No, Ianto that's not true. You know it isn't. You know."

Ianto ignored the desperate look.

"You used me. You left me for a decrepit old man a pathetic being. You are a traitor Jack."

"Ianto. Believe me please, what has Saxon said to you?"

"The truth Jack. He has shown me the truth."

"He's destroying the world Yan, this is your home he is burning. Millions are dying down there." Jack pleaded.

Ianto graced him with a scathing look. "What is home Jack? I have nothing down there; you took it all away from me, not so powerful now are you? The whole damn lot can burn for all I care."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears pricked at his eyes. "Ianto, no. Please don't say that. I know you don't mean it."

Ianto met his look. "I mean every word of it."

The door opened behind him and Saxon strode in draping an arm over Ianto's shoulder.

"Pathetic isn't he?"

Ianto nodded. "Don't know what I ever saw in him." He muttered.

If Jack's look at Saxon could have killed....

"What have you done to him?"

"Oh dear Jackie. I never took you for such a sore loser. Ianto would you excuse us for a moment."

"Of course, sir." Ianto threw a final filthy look toward Jack and stepped out closing the door behind him.

Jack lunged against the restraints. "What have you done to him?"

Saxon just smiled at him playfully.

"He's very open to suggestion; truth is you did most of the work for me, running out on your pretty little boyfriend."

Jack was seething with rage. "You leave him alone. He's a good man...just leave him!"

"But he's so much fun!"

Jack was crying when Saxon finally left him alone.

A week later and Ianto found his own way down to Jack's holding cell. Harry had told him that he could visit Jack whenever he wished and so Ianto decided he would go one last time. He took a revolver with him, Jack's Webley as it happened.

Jack looked pretty much the same. A young black girl was just leaving his cell when he arrived. Ianto couldn't recall her name; she gave him a disgusted look as they passed one another.

His grip tightening on the gun in his hand Ianto stepped in through the door and dismissed the guard. He stood a couple of feet in front of Jack and watched him, well more accurately they looked at each other. The fire was still burning brightly in Jack's eyes, but he looked diminished to Ianto.

Jack wanted nothing more than to grab him and hold him tight, he knew this was not Ianto's fault, that maybe in some odd way that the man before him was no longer Ianto at all.

"So you came back." Jack dredged up a grin from somewhere. "Still looking good in a suit I see."

Ianto's familiar blush did not appear and Jack's heart sank.

"Why did you leave me Jack?"

"I wanted to become mortal, like you. I thought the Doctor could fix me."

Ianto began to pace about the confines of the cell.

"Ianto, please. Harold Saxon is not what he seems. He's bad news. Damn it you know he is. You told me yourself not six months ago that you were concerned about him. You even said he was spying on you!"

Ianto stopped in his tracks and looked at Jack. Yes, he remembered that and then dismissed it.

"Don't try it Jack. It's pathetic."

Jack cursed. "You know what is really pathetic? You! You fucking let him control you so easily. You're like a pet....a treacherous little weasel." It hurt to say it.

Ianto raised the gun. "I hate you!" He squeezed the trigger the bullet hit Jack in the face shattering his cheek bone on its way out through the back of his head.

Ianto was called down to Jack's cell one evening by Saxon. Ianto was reluctant to go, but he knew better than to refuse, he had seen what happened to other people who defied him. On entering the room, the first time in some months he was shocked to find Toshiko huddled on the floor at Jack's feet.

Saxon just grinned at him as he stepped to her side. "I believe this is friend of yours Ianto?" He hauled Tosh to her feet and Ianto saw that her face was bloodied and bruised. Saxon shoved her toward Ianto then left the room. Ianto was too stunned for words. He held Tosh trembling in his arms and looked at Jack.

"This is your fault Harkness." He hissed, gently brushing Tosh's hair away from her face.

Jack said nothing, he looked hopeless and Ianto swallowed at the sight and felt guilt well up inside him. He cuddled Tosh to himself, she was so thin. She cried into his shirt. He looked down at Tosh then back to Jack.

"You bastard!"

Jack didn't even seem to notice he was there. Tosh had stopped sobbing and pulled herself away from Ianto and went back to the floor at Jack's feet. Ianto tried to pull her away but she refused to move.

"Go away Ianto."

Ianto froze; he couldn't believe that Tosh was rejecting him in favour of Jack. Tosh of all people, his only friend and somewhere in the back of his head a little voice started screaming at him to wake up. He shut it down and turned and fled from the room.

The conference room was in darkness. Ianto quietly crept in and went straight to the bird cage hanging from the ceiling. The Doctor seemed to have been expecting him and as Ianto crept forward he got to his feet and grasped the wires that imprisoned him.

Ianto stood in the dim light gazing into the over large eyes of the Time Lord. It wasn't long before Ianto was forced to look away, no matter how diminutive the Time Lord was, his gaze was as powerful as ever and Ianto shrank away in shame.

"He lied to me, didn't he?"

The Doctor looked on him with pity. "Harold Saxon is a Master of falsehood. You mustn't think yourself weak."

"How did I not see it? How did I not see what Jack was telling me?"

The Doctor moved and the cage swung slightly as he positioned himself to get a better view of the young man before him.

"He's clever Ianto, far cleverer than you and much more powerful, he fooled an entire country into voting for him." He tried to keep his tone as soft and as comforting as possible.

"Oh God, Jack! Doctor what have I done? Did I help him destroy the world? Did I do that? Tosh...no...Tosh..." Sobs heaved out of him.

"Ianto! Ianto! You have to focus, come on. You have to. You have a chance to put things right, to help Jack."

Ianto sank to the floor he was so confused and angry and guilty and he lost control, howling with remorse. "I can't. Not strong enough. All those people. I helped him kill all those people."

"No Ianto you did not. He did that himself by bring the Toclafane here, not you." The Doctor insisted with urgency, he gripped the cage more tightly now. "You have to believe me Ianto, please."

But Ianto was lost to himself and the Doctor watched horrified as the broken young man put a bullet through his head.


End file.
